


Trusting Genny

by Gatorade_blade



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this on a whim, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: Xisuma is so proud of all of the Hermits and everything they're done this season. He just wishes that he felt that same sense of pride in himself.Bdubs reassures and helps him get his head straight.
Relationships: Xisumavoid & Bdoubleo100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Trusting Genny

Season seven has been going great. Hermits experimenting with new building styles and minigames to indulge in. The shopping district is flooded with friendly competition and their new mayor’s work. Everything was going great. 

He just wished he felt the same way. 

The morning air was still dewy and the sun was still waking up from beyond the horizon. Pink and orange pigments scattered about in the clear sky, warding off deep indigos and darkened hues of the night. Xisuma sighed as he took a seat on the top of the L.L.A.M.B. billboard, leaning back to take in the shopping district with a small yet growing smile. He was so proud of all of the hermits. All they’ve accomplished this season. 

A tight feeling bloomed in his chest, starting small and insignificant, but grew like an avalanche that racked his insides and suddenly made his air filter of his helmet feel useless. He leaned forward in the slightest, trying to slow his breathing until he could properly get some air to fill his lungs and exhaled patiently, waiting for the feeling to get back to normal. 

The sudden sound of footsteps on the pathway below him ran through his head as he slowly fluttered his eyes back open, glancing towards the direction of the said sounds. There, standing in the flushed new morning, was a smiling Bdubs. The builder waved to the admin, light and innocent before he made his way over to him. 

“G’morning Xisuma. Didn’t expect to see you here this early in the morning.” His voice was as low and sweet as ever, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he plopped down beside the void-kind. 

Xisuma smiled slowly as he shifted slightly to leave a small gap between them, “Just finished some shop restocking. Wanted to get it done before the other hermits were up and about.” Bdubs nodded as he listened to the brit, kicking his legs to a silent song in his head. 

“You’re always so on top of things. You’re doin’ great.” Bdubs spoke in his usually sing-songy type of tone, a small hum in his words. 

But at such a simple string of words, Xisuma felt his breath hitch, once again a churning started in his chest, this time not nearly as painful and instead being engulfed by a foreign warmth. He didn’t even realize when his lips curved into a small, “You really think so?” 

Bdubs turned his head over to look at Xisuma, a question on his lips as he raised a brow, obviously not quite understanding the meaning behind the other’s question. “Well, of course I think so. In fact, I know so. You work super hard, all the hermits know that.” Bdubs paused to watch the other shift where he sat in a small discomfort, like he didn’t know what to do or say, so Bdubs decided to start again. “Is something wrong X? Anything you wanna talk about?” 

Bdubs could hear the other inhaled slowly, the sound of his air filter in his helmet filling the silence before Xisuma sorted out his words, “I’m fine- it’s just that-” He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat down, moving his hands to rub small circles into his knees to try and put his thoughts into a sentence, “I just... wonder if he’d be proud of me if he was still here.” 

Mild confusion ran over the builder before finally realizing what Xisuma was talking about. Or rather  _ who  _ he was talking about. 

The tanned brunette sighed with a humorless chuckle, leaning back to look at the wide expanse of sky above them, “Y’know, Genny was one of my best friends. We pulled all sorts of shenanigans together, always getting in trouble and exploring new ways to get out of it. I know he’d be proud of you.” 

Xisuma stared down at his hands thoughtfully, gripping onto his knees with gloved hands to try and get a barring over what his chest was doing to him. What his brain was doing to him. “People keep telling me that- Joe and Doc, and Hypno, they all tell me that. But I just can’t seem to understand why I don’t  _ feel  _ it.” It was rare for the admin to pour himself out like this, especially to Bdubs of all people. Maybe Keralis or Doc, but not Bdubs. Sure, Bdubs was still close to him, especially with IDEA from last season, but they had never had this kind of relationship. Never this kind of open-heartfelt kind of thing. 

“Well then maybe you’re not focusing on the right feelings.” Bdubs could hear the other offer a small grunt of confusion, his brows furrowing from behind the glass of his helmet. “Genny B was an oddball, a wild card-wonder of the world and you could never predict what was going on in that head of his. I remember when he told me about you for the first time, he said how you were full of ideas and potential, of bringing something new and exciting. Genny always lived for the excitement. But I also remember how he told me you were a void-kind, and I remember freaking out at first.” 

This was new news to Xisuma, he’d never known about this part of Bdubs before, the builder had always been so friendly to him, he’d never even begun to guess that he was ever afraid of him. Not that that was anything new to the admin. “Still, Genny went on and on about you. All good things of course. So I decided to focus on some feelings that weren’t that initial fear.” 

“And what feeling was that?” 

“Trust.” Bdubs smiled to himself, cupping his hands together to rub at his palms, “I trusted my old pal Genny more than I feared anything. So I had to lift my chin up and kept moving forward. And I'm mighty glad I did, or else I may not have come back to Hermitcraft. Back to you.” His brown eyes were dreamy in a nostalgic haze, releasing in a memory that Xisuma couldn’t see, but knew it had to be good by the smile on the other’s lips. 

“I see. So you’re saying I should just trust what you guys are saying to me?” Xisuma questioned before slowly leaning back to glance up at the sky with Bdubs. 

Bdubs shrugged so small and lighthearted, it was barely there, “Well, technically, I’m not saying you should do anything. But as a friend, I’m advising you should allow yourself a moment of peace. Trust in what those you love say to you, because I’m sure they're not just saying it to butter you up. They love you, X. It might be hard at first, but I know if anyone can channel one thing into another, it’s our favorite Admin.” Bdubs offered a toothy white grin to the admin before slowly getting up from where he sat, brushing down his jeans. “Well, I better get going, my castle isn’t going to build itself.” 

Xisuma smiled, and while he did want to ask the builder about his apparent new project of building himself a castle, his heart still lingered on the previous words from the other, “Thank you for the kind words, Bdubs. I guess I really should have more trust in you guys. I’ll leave you to your building.” He watched with a small wave as the shorter grinned and started his way off towards False’s terracotta shop for materials. 

_ ‘He’s right. I should trust my friends, trust Genny. He’d be proud.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I watched Hermitcraft Season 1 and then didn't start actively watching again until the beginning of Season 7. So this was a complete passion project because I was looking back at some old Season 1 episodes.
> 
> Lightly inspired by illus0ry's book 'Armored Angel' (10/10 would recommend)


End file.
